


Soothed Nightmares

by diamond_dust_telepath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dust_telepath/pseuds/diamond_dust_telepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bucky's nightmares haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothed Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalya/gifts).



Bucky looked into the bed, seeing Nat on one side and Steve on the other. He silently wondered where he would sleep, if they both took the bed, but before he could turn away he saw Natasha patting the bed with one hand while holding a book in the other. The area she patted was between the two soldiers and Bucky, feeling slightly uneasy, shook his head at first. He still wasn’t himself. He still had nightmares and the constant reminder in the form of his metallic arm that he wasn’t Bucky anymore. Not really. She looked up at him finally and the smile on her face was gentle, so unlike her.

“Come on. It will probably help. We told you we still love you and we want to help. Sometimes sleeping with another heartbeat is the best way. So why not two heartbeats.” Steve looked up at that moment, and it was a look so familiar it broke Bucky’s heart. It was a simple half smile, but it was so filled with affection, he couldn’t help but nod. As he moved over to the bed, he stripped down into just his tee shirt and boxers, much like Steve had on. Nat looked down at her own long tee and giggled softly, again something completely out of character.

“What if I have a nightmare?” Bucky asked, standing at the foot of the king sized bed. Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned up, pulling him into the bed. When he finally settled on his back, Natasha shook her head.

“If you are going to join us in my bed, you are going to sleep facing one of us.” He looked between the two, a blush creeping across his face under his pale skin and nodded. He turned to face Natasha, and as he settled, Steve put down his own book and seemed to mold himself into Bucky’s back. As Natasha got settled, she put her hand on his face and smiled at him, touching her forehead to his. Suddenly, Bucky’s world became a whole lot smaller, a whole lot better. Suddenly he was just Bucky, not an assassin, not a murderer, not a Super Soldier. He was himself again and he put his arm carefully around her. Once the two of them settled a little more, Steve’s arm went around the other man’s waist and he placed it on Natasha’s arm.

“Sleep well, Bucky. We’re right here.” Steve whispered the words, and his voice was half drowsy, making Bucky blush again. With a smile, Natasha kissed Bucky’s nose before finally falling asleep. As the three of them slept, Bucky seemed able to keep his mind free and clear of recent memories, but as most things do, they found a way to crawl back into his mind. Suddenly, instead of the memory of this afternoon of the three of them lazing around in sweats and enjoying a movie, Bucky was seeing destroyed cars, a flying fist, a knife flipping in the air, lazily and ready to come down into someone’s flesh. He felt a pair of strong thighs over his shoulder and a wire dangerously close to his neck.

“Steve…” Natasha’s urgent whisper awoke the blonde as they took notice of the man between them mumbling, holding back screams which made his neck muscle bulge. Steve moved even tighter into Bucky, as Natasha did the same on his other side. The two of them murmured their love for the man, how they would never let such a thing happen again, how they would always be there and they weren’t leaving him ever. It seemed to settle Bucky and he fell back into dreamless sleep, causing Natasha and Steve to sigh in relief. The rest of the night seemed to pass quickly.

The following morning, Natasha, as always, was the first one awake. She laid there in that bed, her forehead pressed against Bucky’s and she hummed a Russian lullaby she remembered hearing a mother hum to her son. Bucky seemed to know the tune, even in sleep, because his expressionless face lifted into a smile. On the other side of him, Steve stirred in sleep and leaned up, half awake.

“Good mornin’.” With his sleep tousled hair and half-awake stare, Natasha felt herself smile at him. He was always so calm in the mornings, so quiet. The two looked down at Bucky a moment before Steve got up first to take a shower and then start a breakfast. As he did, Bucky started to wake. The man didn’t remember where he was at first, but the sight of a pair of sleepy green eyes and red hair, pulled back from her face made him remember. He grinned at her, suddenly extremely thankful for the family that he had suddenly. A few minutes later, as Steve left the shower, Bucky smiled over at him too. He didn’t know he needed them. But he was suddenly glad he had them, glad they had given him the second chance he was so sure he didn’t deserve, glad they returned the affection he felt he was unworthy of. Steve walked over, gently pulling Bucky’s hair from his face and he kissed the man’s forehead.

“Good morning to you to, Bucky.”


End file.
